


a friendly hand to guide you

by revior



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutness, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: V just can't stop thinking about how it would be to sleep with Johnny. That is until it finally happens and he doesn't have to just think about it. He can live it.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	a friendly hand to guide you

His fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking slowly, V could think of nothing but Johnny. He imagined the man running his fingers all over V's body and just doing whatever he wanted with him. He wanted to serve and still feel pleasure from it.

In conclusion, he wanted Johnny.

He continued to pleasure himself, letting out moans at a relatively quiet tone in fear that someone would hear him. "Johnny, I want you so bad," he whispered. "I want you to fuck me so bad."

Suddenly, he felt a hand wrap around his cock, a hand that certainly wasn't his and the thing that confused him even more was that the hand itself didn't feel like a normal hand. It was metal.

And then, at that moment, he felt reality and the deepest of his imaginations overlapping and he realized just how crazy the situation. Johnny, in flesh and blood and no longer a figment of his imagination, was here, jerking him off without any questions being said beforehand."

"Johnny, what are you doing?" asked V, just trying to figure out what was happening.

The man put the finger of his free hand on his lips, motioning for him to stay quiet. "I heard you. And I don't think you realize just how bad I've wanted this for a while too."

V had to close his eyes, processing the information he had just received. He wasn't sure how the hell it came to that, but he sure was enjoying it as Johnny could see from his hard cock pulsing in his hands.

"You really want this?" finally asked V, wanting to know that it wasn't just some sort of weird joke that Johnny decided to play on him. He couldn't handle that.

Johnny nodded and chuckled. "Of course I do. I don't think you've seen the way I look at you if you didn't realize that yet."

V rolled his eyes back just at the thought of Johnny thinking about him in that way. That was stupid of course, as the man was just jerking him off, but the fantasy still hasn't left his head and it would take a while for him to process the entire thing was actually happening. "Fuck, Johnny, I love the way you do this."

With that, Johnny stopped abruptly. "That's not the only thing I'm going to do to you, boy. Don't even think that I'm going to let you off so easily."

V gulped, trying not to moan loudly. He doubted anyone could hear him, but Johnny told him to be quiet so he would stay quiet for him. He would do pretty much everything for him at that point, especially if it made him feel like _that_.

Johnny pressed two of his metal fingers next to the entrance to V's ass and pushed them in. "You're not as tight as I expected you to be," he pointed out, but not sounding disappointed.

"I finger myself pretty much every night while thinking of you," admitted V, blushing slightly at his confession. There wasn't much else to be said, but he knew that words weren't needed. They could communicate in an entirely different way.

It wasn't long before the two fingers were inside of V entirely. It hurt, but it was worth it as soon as Johnny started to move the fingers, stretching V's hole a bit more and hitting the spot that made him want to scream and come at the same time. There was no question that if the action continued for much longer, he _would_ come.

"Fuck, Johnny, I don't know if I can handle this. It feels too good," moaned V, touching his nipples as the man explored his hole and jerked him off with the other hand.

"Don't come just yet, V," murmured Johnny. "I still have plans for you."

V nodded, moaning softly. "Are you going to fuck me? Because I'd love that. I really want you to."

Johnny chuckled, pulling his fingers out of V and making him feel extremely empty. "Don't worry about it, baby. I'm going to fuck you and fill you up so you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

V whimpered at just the thought of that and prepared to be penetrated as Johnny slowly jerked off to make himself hard before aligning himself with his entrance and pushing in.

V was already somewhat stretched, so getting inside wasn't much of an issue, but the size of Johnny's cock made things entirely different. When Johnny was only about halfway in, V felt stuffed to the edge and didn't think that he could handle it anymore.

"Johnny, it hurts."

The man nodded. "I know it does, but you have to get through this to make it feel amazing. You know how it works, right? I mean, how else did you finger yourself."

The first time he did that he felt incredibly strange, but then as he got used to it, feeling his fingers in the warmth of his hole became the highlight of his days. "Okay. I can handle it. I know I can."

"Good boy," said Johnny, turning on V before starting to thrust in repetitively.

It hurt. It hurt a lot. But the pleasure that was mixed into it made it feel a lot better and V knew that soon he would feel nothing but pleasure. And he couldn't wait.

Johnny took his metal arm and gripped it around V's cock firmly, jerking him off while saying things that V would never imagine hearing him say. Needles to say, the entire thing was pretty much the hottest thing he had ever experienced.

"Baby, you feel better than anyone ever has. You can be sure that I'll only be fucking you from now on. And I'll be fucking you a lot."

The corners of V's lips turned up at that moment as he let out a small giggle. "I'm glad you will. I won't be able to live without your cock in my ass."

"Well, you're lucky because that's just the way I want it."

At those words, V's hole tightened around Johnny's cock and clenched it as he released the liquid all over his chest. "Johnny, you have no idea what you do to me."

Johnny only thrust in a few more times before shooting the load directly into V's ass. "Don't worry, I know exactly what I do to you because you do the exact thing to me."

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos are appreciated! as this is a new fandom i'd really love if you let me know what you thought


End file.
